


Failed Experiments & Verbal Foreplay

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Amy, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Failed Experiments, Flirting, Half Naked Sherlock, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Science Experiments, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and Science, Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond Kissing, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Showers, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds out in the most unusual way that, perhaps, her interest in Sherlock Holmes isn't so one-sided after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Experiments & Verbal Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So this fic was written for my good friend **ladyofhimring** , who had sent me a prompt when I first started this series for a Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond fic with the sentence " _You are infuriating!_ " I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you enjoy it, sweetie!

“You are infuriating!”

Amelia smirked as she watched Sherlock pace back and forth in front of the kitchen table before turning back to the experiment he’d decided to ignore and measuring out 900ml of the solution he was supposed to have added a few minutes before to the experiment. “You’ve said that twice already,” she said as she watched the solution bubble up for a moment before it calmed down again. “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to this?”

“ _I’m_ the consulting detective! _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to solve the cases, Amelia, not you,” he said. He stood in front of her on the other side of the table and planted his hands on it and then leaned over the experiment slightly. “You’ll ruin my good reputation if you take the credit for solving this murder with Graham.”

“Greg,” she said.

“Not Gavin?” he said, furrowing his brow.

“ _Greg,_ ” she said, more insistently this time, smirking. She leaned back into her chair more, crossing her arms. “And point of fact, _Sherlock_ , I didn’t take credit for solving the case. I laid _all_ the credit for it at your feet.”

He blinked at that. “What?”

“I said--” Whatever he was going to say was cut off when there was a puff of acrid smoke coming up in his face and her eyes widened. When it cleared she saw that Sherlock’s face was bright yellow and she clapped her hands over her mouth to keep her laughter in. It was even in his hair.

“What?” he asked flatly.

“It looks like the sun vomited on you,” she said from behind her fingers. “Or perhaps a flower decided to squirt you with its pollen all over your face.”

“I don’t believe...” he murmured, moving away from the table as a giggle escaped her lips. He stalked to the loo and she got up and moved away from the table, beginning to find the necessary supplies to clean up the failed experiment. She had gotten cleaning supplies and brought them to the table ten minutes later when Sherlock came back out, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. “ _Don’t_ touch it.”

She turned and gaped at him for a moment. “Oh,” she said quietly. “Why?”

“I need to find out what went wrong,” he said. “He adjusted the towel. “I need to shower to get this offensive smell out of my hair and scrub my face and clean my body and then change into new clothing.”

“Want company?” she asked nonchalantly, and then her eyes widened as she realized what she’d asked.

“Are you asking to share my shower with me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Um...” Amy said, tilting her head. “Do you _want_ me to? I mean, we don’t have _that_ type of relationship. And you’ve never indicated that you’ve wanted to.”

“But you have,” he said. “In many small, insignificant ways. I haven’t been blind to them. I _have_ seen them.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t reciprocated them,” she said, crossing her arms. “Clearly you’re not interested.”

“I didn’t say that,” he said quietly.

“What?” she asked with wide eyes, her jaw dropping at his answer. He had just been yelling at her moments earlier, and now he was admitting that perhaps he was interested in her? She did not understand this man, she really didn’t.

“I am, perhaps, interested in you. You aggravate me, Amelia, but you also stir my senses. I think about you more than I don’t.” He moved a hand to run through his yellowed hair. “You’re a temptress of the worst sort, in that you have no idea you’ve bewitched me, that you drive me absolutely mad.”

“Like you don’t make me bonkers as well?” she said incredulously, dropping her arms for just a moment before throwing them up in the air. “You snipe at me more than you don’t and you just stand there looking so sexy and you’re such an _arse_ and God, all I want to do right now is _kiss_ you and--”

She hadn’t finished the sentence when he strode over to her and pulled her close against him, damn near crushing her against him, and kissing her. She ignored the smell, ignored the heat coming off his bare skin and gripped him tightly as she clung to him, kissing him back. Oh, Lord, he was a _fantastic_ kisser, one of the best she’d ever been with. His hands slid around her waist and he slipped his hand under her shirt.

After a moment, she pulled her hands away and they broke off the kiss as he lifted her shirt up, tossing it to the side. Once he pulled her back against him he kissed her again and she moaned into the kiss once her bare skin touched his. It had been a _long_ time for her, and she had the feeling her dry spell was going to end quite soon. 

After a moment they pulled apart, catching their breath as they rested their foreheads together. “So...shower?” he murmured.

She nodded, licking her lips. “Okay,” she said with the barest of nods. He pulled away and she watched him walk towards the loo again, her eyes taking him in as he walked. Oh yes, she thought to herself. This was going to be one of the more interesting showers she had ever had in her entire life, she knew that much.


End file.
